But A Dream
by Imagination Version 7.0
Summary: Duo dosen't know her. None of the pilots do. But after an assassination attempt on Relena she contacts Duo. Could somthing she said get her out of deep trouble? Could she be playing off their largest fears? [Twisted (Temporary) Character Insertion]
1. Prologue: Death and Distraction

Disclaimer: Nothing but 'Girl' and the plot line belongs to me. 

This is a very indirect (for me) shot at a character insertion. Enjoy.

Inspired by Chels-dawg and her fear of fireworks.

____ is all heard over phone/vidcom/radio.

Prologue: Death and Distraction

Duo, the lights are flickering, the powers gone.

"I know, here too."

What if we don't get out of this alive?

"Then we'll see each other in heaven, or hell, whichever."

I think I'm going to hell, for what I've done to the civilians and the soldiers.

"It was your job, you had to, you were ordered to. Don't be so pessimistic."

My life is like dirt compared to all the people I've killed, I can't face the world. Not like this.

"You don't have to, it's not like we'll make it through."

Now who's being pessimistic?

"Well, yeah, but the chances are slim to none."

How come Heero didn't tell us they'd be here this early? He's the perfect one.

"He's human like you and I, give him a break."

Fine.

"How much chance do you have of a decent escape route?"

Why does it matter, you yourself said the advantage is slim. Besides, they're on the stairs, I can hear them now.

"Get out of there."

Why, why do you care? You only just met me anyway, and I tried to kill your friend then. Why does it matter?

"You're being repetitive. Just get out of there, please."

I can't they're here now.

"They'll kill you."

Do you know how, I got your number?

"Get out!" He was screaming now. The phone was barely able to hold the connection to the radiotelephone so the next words were nearly lost in static.

I found it… on my wanted… poster

There were static laced sounds of a fight and machine guns as the armed forces of the Elite Forces entered the room.

All… but…a… The voice at the other end was lost as the static enveloped the line and cut it.

"Shit!" Duo ripped off the headset. "Heero, she's gone. Have you got a lock on the location?"

"6th and Baron street, apartment complex E, second level, room 243." The message was short and sweet.

"Alright!" Duo turned to face the small crowd of ten Preventers soldiers. That was all they could spare, as the rest were defending the base or working the extra generator for the power for the control room. "This is a strictly search and rescue mission. Fire only if fired at, got it?" 

A chorus of yes's met the inquisition and the troop moved out.

~

The race up to the room was nearly killing Duo, he had a desperate need to find this killer. The fear her words had put in him was not for his life but for the lives of others that might be lost if this were a code. The apartment door was torn down and neighbors could be seen huddling in the shadows of their own doorframes. The apartment had been dingy to begin with, but now papers were scattered the floor over and the bed in the single room was ripped to shreds the miniscule kitchen was separated from the bed room by only a counter and overhanging cabinets. The only widow was shattered and to its left was a bullet hole pattern on the wall, an x in a circle. Underneath in a pool of shattered glass and her own blood was the girl. He'd not seen her face at the site of Relena's attempted assassination, the skiing mask had covered it. But now it was pale with blood loss, so much so that Duo doubted she would live. He knelt by her head. Then it hit him, as he did not know her name.

"Girl." He settled for, it would have to do for now. "Girl, can you hear me? It's Duo, my base was under heavy attack, and I couldn't get to you."

"I…hear…you." Her eyelids pressed closed then flickered open to reveal gray eyes.

"Are you going to live?" Duo didn't want to force the situation; the pressure could be too great.

"Depends… are…you going…to help…me?" She flinched, talking seemed to pain her.

"Yes." He whispered. "Get me an ambulance, the wounds are too great, I'm afraid to move her." Duo called to the apprehensive soldiers at the doorway.

"No!" She gasped. "No! They'll pry…they'll want…to…know…more."

"I promise they won't ask anything. I'll make sure."

"No! No!" She began to thrash around weakly, reopening what wounds had caked with blood previously.

"Stop!" He glanced back at the nine remaining soldiers. "Do any of you have a sedative?" 

One of them did, Duo injected it into the girl who went limp almost instantly and closed her eyes. "Where's that ambulance?"

"Right outside, sir. The paramedics should be up soon."

"Thank you, ensign." Duo said, shaking his head to clear it.


	2. Chapter One: Possibilities

Disclaimer: No ones mine. Except the girl and the stupid general.

Kati: I don't know if I really want it to be like this. It's kinda sad.

Chapter One: Possibilities

"What do you mean you couldn't block the attack? It was in your league and your area first! We had to sustain the damage, even after the attack on Relena left us open and most of the soldiers went to her cause." Duo was pissed. Really pissed.

"What about the assassin? Was he caught? Was he killed?" The bland general asked.

"_She_ was caught, after she nearly died because of the Elite Soldiers that your troops neglected to block from civilian cities on colony X1435.

"X1435 is entirely military. Why would there be civilians there?"

"Because the soldiers passed a petition by you a year ago, AC199, that stated, and I quote 'Military personal have the right to bring their families onto the colony for housing.'"

"She was related to military personal?"

"She was military personal, that's the only reason she was able to get that close to Relena. In AC198 she joined as X Ps. Someone she knew was already on the inside and they passed all her faulty information and got her in." Duo's braid slapped against his thigh as he paced: entirely caught up in his argument. 

"Well, who was this someone?"

"A man by the name of Kaia Madriad. He died in the battle with Mariemaya and Dakim Barton."

"Then we have no source of information."

"Hell no! They've all been killed, conveniently, and I think somebody doesn't want us to find any history of this girl." Duo slammed a thin file on the desk. "That's all we've got. And we're nearly done questioning."

"Do anything you have to to get the words out of her, drug her, pursuade her, I don't care if you have to relapse to torture if need be. I want the information!"

Duo ignored him and without waiting to be dismissed, he left.

~

"Hey, Heero." Duo found the man drinking coffee at the kitchen table of the three-story home all the former Gundam Pilots shared. "What's up?"

"Hn."

"Well, I thought you'd lightened up after the Mariemaya war, but I could be wrong." Duo poured himself a cup and took a swallow.

"I'm trying to figure this out." Heero pushed Duo the morning paper and on the front page Duo saw the image of the girl assassin and the title 'Hit Woman to be Tried For Attempted Murder.'

"What!" Duo sprayed the front page with coffee. "It wasn't supposed to leak! This is the weekend!" 

"We're going to have to fix it." Heero said matter-of-factly.

"I'm supposed to be off! Not cleaning up a mess some doctor who can't keep his mouth shut made!" Duo was nearly hysterical with frustration.

"We'd better go." Heero stood up and went to the door, putting on his jacket.

"How come I'm always the one getting dragged along to these things?" He called as he followed Heero out the door.

"Phew! That was a close one! I almost got dragged along." Quatre sighed as he, Wufei and Trowa filed down the stairs.

"I told you, the early bird gets towed along to do the work." Wufei was smug.

~

"How are you doing?" Duo entered the stark white room that housed the murderer.

"Bad."

"How bad?" He was worried.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Not just now." He sat down on the chair by the bed.

"They locked the window." She said wistfully.

"They would."

"They told me I needed a lawyer."

"You probably do, unless you disappear again."

"Not in this condition."

"I never asked. What's your name?"

"I don't have one." She was keeping him distant, he felt like a stranger by not knowing her name.

"Now I want to know how bad it is."

"I'm dying." Her cold eyes met his soft ones and in his heart he knew it was true. "It's no different, I've been dying all my life. My soul, bit by bit, going. And this is just speeding up the process."

"How long?"

"Three days." Then he sensed her fear, at truly not having enough time.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Her eyes snapped into focus. 


	3. Chapter Two: Agony of the Heart

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Gundam Wing? NO!

Kati to 'girl': ((adopts freaky Godfather/Mafia voice)) I know what 'cha thinkin. Did he fire five bullets or six?

Girl: Umm, 'he' didn't fire any bullets.

Kati: Well, I kinda lost track myself.

Girl: That's normal.

Kati: Well, are you feelin' lucky? Eh, Punk?

Girl: No, I'm stuck with you as my author.

Kati: ((Switches positions so she is facing where she was before)) Mistah Harry! Mistah Harry. I gotsta know! How many bullets?

Girl: None.

Kati: ((Switches to former position, then points her finger in the air; gun style. She makes a clicking noise.))

Girl: Oh no. ((faux exitement)) Her fingers loaded!!! AHHHH!!

Kati: ((Pokes her in the side))

Girl: OWWWW!!! MY PAIN!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!

Kati: And so begins the chapter…sorry to those people who like it morbid…I'll get back into that state of mind soon enough…for now…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two: Agony of the Heart

"Heero, did you get that funding analysis that I asked for?" Quatre stepped out of the hall into the den that Heero had claimed as his own.

"You mean the one Duo asked you to ask for?" He handed over the papers. "Yes."

Quatre glanced once over the papers then grimaced. "Duo's not gonna like this."

"They're cutting the funding for the life support of the assassin." Heero mused. "Whatever he wants to know from her he should ask now."

"I'm in the process of doing that, as soon as I can get my blasted jeep started. Heero, your Mr. Perfect, come help me." Duo called from the hall. 

"Be right out." Heero called back to him. "Braided baka can't even manage to get his car started." He laughed to Quatre.

"Looks like someone wants you to stay here, they've cut your gas line. You'll never be able to get anywhere with the car in this condition." Heero pulled himself out from under the offending automobile.

"Crap. I've gotta get to the hospital."

"You can use the motorcycle, it'll probably be faster than the jeep anyway." Heero suggested. "It's crucial that you get to her, they've cut her funding for the medical care because of her attempt on Relena.

"What?!" Duo turned from his position facing the garage back to Heero. "When?"

"This morning."

"I'm on my way. Thanks Heero." He ran to the garage and punched in the code. The door seemed to inch open mechanically and finally Duo had enough clearance that he could duck under. He pulled the sleek black and silver cycle out and inserted the keys. Then he threw a leg over, revved the engine and sped out of the garage as the door reached just above the five-foot mark.

~

"Who are you here to see?" The snobby receptionist droned as she picked at the hot pink nail polish coating her fingernails. 

"The girl that came in yesterday, the assassin." Duo waited anxiously as the woman slowly checked the database.

"I'm sorry sir, she's under restriction. Not accepting any visitors."

"Except me." Duo turned sharply on his heel and marched through the shiny silver doorway that blocked the reception area from the stark white hallways of the hospital. Heedless to the annoyed cries of the receptionist.

~

She wasn't in the room or the hallway around. The only way Duo knew they had not given her an early trial was by newspapers and the nurse that came at his call and was horrified at the thought of a killer being loose in the clinic. 

Duo had to resort to calling "Girl! Girl!" again. And this time she didn't answer.

By now the halls were crowded with security and some of the more brawny nurses. They searched all the way to the eighth floor and down to the basement level negative three. Then there was no where to go but to the roof. Duo immediately took that route, and when he got to the staircase he saw several red smears on the wall, as if someone injured had leant on it for support.

"Crap." He took the steps two at a time and when he got to the top he opened the door. 

At first glance everything was normal, the smooth rooftop leaving no room for hiding. And the red smudges elongated, indicating that the girl had resorted to crawling and then dragging herself along. Then Duo panicked, the body was nowhere to be seen. He raced to the edge following the telltale signs and then, in the air conditioning ditch he hadn't noticed, there she was. Lying unconscious. The wounds had reopened and she was in great danger of bleeding to death. 

"I'm…still here." She flinched as he picked her up, he was not in the least bit surprised how light she was. She looked emaciated. "At least…for now."

"Stay, please. Just hang in there."

"I will…Or… I'll try."

Then he turned and trying not to jolt her, he started across the rooftop in the artificial sun, and down the staircase.

~

"Where are you going?" The receptionist clumsily jumped from her chair as Duo carried the girl through the reception area. "What are you doing?" She shrieked. 

"She needs serious medical attention, I intend to get it for her." And without another word to the flustered secretary, he was off.

He sat the girl on the motorcycle behind him. "You're going to have to hold on." He told her.

"Ok... I'll try." And he started the engine and pulled quickly out of the parking lot. "We're really lucky they didn't take the time to get a hospital gown for the terrorist. Otherwise the people behind us would be getting a pretty nice view."

Duo chanced a glimpse of the stained and torn black clothing she was still wearing and flinched, they'd have to get her new clothes as well.

"You good?" He asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah… Where are…we?" She glanced up at the large house that Quatre's extensive funding had bought the ex-pilots.

"The House. Where me and some friends live while finishing our degrees." Duo put the kickstand in place and jumped off the bike.

"Gundam…pilots go… to school?" She attempted a grin, which turned into a grimace as he lifted her off the cycle.

"Finishing up our last year of college. The goings been slow, though, all the Preventer work gets in the way."

"Finishing…at twenty?" 

"Yeah! We were ready for college way before we were all seventeen." He bragged. "Can you walk."

"Sure." She rejected the arm he offered.

"Okay then, this way!" He walked the bike into the garage. Then hearing gasping, he turned. The girl was lying on the ground, twitching with convulsions. "Oh God! Heero! Call Sally!"


	4. Chapter Three: Three Shots

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the G-Boys, really I am, I'll put them back in the toy box when I'm done. Honest I will. But the Stupid Group and 'girl' are mine, you cant have em!! : P 

Hate to be pitiful, but sorry for the long wait, this chapter just didn't come along as well as I would have liked it to.

Chapter Three: Three Shots

"There's not much else I can do for…Miss…?"

"She doesn't have a name." Duo leaned against the doorframe.

"Ahh… I see. She's extremely sick." Sally closed her bag and walked over to him. Quatre peered around the pair to the unconscious girl.

"Since when was she sick? It's only bullet wounds."

"A lot of them, the only ones that the colony's hospital didn't remove were all poisoned. I don't know about the others. Her collarbone is shattered along with her kneecap, right shoulder and forearm. In other words she shouldn't have moved or been moved in the first place." Sally chided. "There's a lot of blood loss, she could have bled out most of the poison that may be why she lived so long. Or maybe it was the extensive training she went through."

"Training?" Duo was skeptical.

"She's an assassin, she's probably been trained for these situations. How to resist poisons and drugs. How to resist torture and interrogation. Her metabolism's fast enough. She's thin and swift. But, the one thing whoever sent her didn't help her with was revealing, in her sleep, minor things. Check up on the name DcrowTighn. It may make sense to you later, but I don't get it now."

"Thanks, Sally." Duo entered the room and pushed the door closed behind him.

"He's so odd now." Quatre said, he was starting to feel like the bad guy.

"He never told me anything." Sally said matter-of-factly heading for the stairs.

"I know, but he's become so morbid since she got here."

"He's worried about a relative civilian." They reached the front door.

"She's not a civillian, she's a murderer!" 

"QUATRE! You're the one usually preaching peace, I can't tell why you two have suddenly switched roles. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well," Quatre looked at the floor, embarrassed about his outburst, "thanks, I'll see if I can help Duo out." 

Sally shut the front door behind her.

~

Duo stared out the window at the 'sky'. It was –go figure- metallic gray, and right now someone had turned on the colony's weather system, it was raining. What could the girl have said over the phone? What could it have meant?

"H-hey." Her voice was faint and her eyes were half-closed. 

"Your awake." Duo's attention snapped to the pale girl under the white blankets. He and Quatre had found a large white button down shirt of Quatre's, Sally had helped her get into it, it was a lot better than the rags she was in before.

"Only b-barely." Her eyelids fluttered.

"I need you to answer some things."

"T-try me…I can't guarantee…t-that I can answer…them though."

"Who is Dcrow Tighn?"

"That's iffy…it might cost…us."

"Us?"

"Me for…telling, you…for hearing…even your friends…for being…your friends."

"Well hint then."

"Just r-remember…you wanted it."

"Ok."

"Night Crowd."

"What?" Duo questioned.

"That's the…hint."

"Fine," he made a mental note of her answers "what did you say over the phone just before they came?"

"I said 'life is-" at that exact second Quatre came racing up the stairs, he slung open the door.

"There's a group out front, they've got guns and are insisting we hand over 'Girl'." He gasped.

"Tell Heero and Wufei to occupy them for a minute, and send Trowa up here to help me." Duo dished out the commands and then Quatre was pounding down the stairs again.

~

"Heero, may I ask what Maxwell has in mind?" Wufei asked, yanking on his Preventer jacket.

"You can ask, but I don't know how to answer." Heero shrugged on his own jacket then went to meet the impatient men waiting outside.

"Hey. We told you to hand over the girl, not bargain." One of them said.

"The girl. Now." A man stepped forward, he seemed to be the leader.

"We need to know some things first." Wufei stated. "Like why you want her."

"If you really want to know she belongs to us."

"Since when." Wufei's sense of justice was threatening to come clawing down on the leader's head, slavery was the very incarnation of injustice to him.

"Since this." The man dug in the black leather coat and retrieved some papers. He tossed them at Wufei's feet.

It was Heero who picked them up. Wufei, having read them from afar, was not going to touch them. There in red-brown 'ink' were the words; 'Dcrow Tighn accepts me, I accept them. Under no circumstances will I give away the slightest slip of information about them. I have written these words of my own will. From now on the name I have called myself is gone.' And then scrawled underneath was an unintelligible cursive signature which looked like 'Irrelevant.'

"Did she have a name?" Trowa took up the questioning as he walked out to join the other two. That was a signal to Heero; the girl was safe for now.

"Yeah, but that's information on a need to know basis. It was erased when we implanted the chip." The leader was getting cocky. "She didn't need it anyway."

"Why do you want her?"

"She knows too much, she's near dead anyway. We have no assurance that she hasn't told you anything so far. So," He pulled a machine gun from under his coat, it had been neatly hidden before though Trowa had been eyeing the suspicious bulge ((NOT THAT ONE YOU PERV!!)) for some time, "I'm gonna have to kill you." He clicked off the safety and Heero's gun was out instantaneously.

Then the front door slammed open and the girl rushed out, clutching her side, from where a reddish stain was spreading. "Don't!" She stood in front of the three defenders, gasping through her pale lips.

"Ahh." The leader purred, "So nice of you to join us. It makes it easier for me."

"Don't." She said again, softer this time.

"Oye!" Duo rushed out, followed by Quatre, they both stopped at the sight of the scene.

"There's been enough killing," the girl ignored Duo tactfully, "I didn't tell them anything."

"How do I know that? They've probably drugged you." The leader looked down his nose at her from where he stood; he could reach out and grab her if he wanted.

"I could withstand it, you gave me the drug training yourself."

"Well," He paused, looking for support, "how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't. But I'm ashamed, you can't even trust me, after all these years." She grew bold with the statement; stood taller, inclined her jaw more. 

"Shadupp!" The remark brought her crashing to the ground as he poured three or four shots into her body."

"Damnit!" Duo raced up and pulled his gun, his anger made him blind and the bullet entered through the leader's right shoulder, the group scattered immediately. Just like rats.


	5. Chapter Four: The Horizon Line

Disclaimer: I own Kaia, The DCROW TIGHN and Girl.

Chapter Four: The Horizon Line

"I'd say she has less than ten minutes." Sally was once again guessing. She saw Duo's determination as he walked in to the room, his normally relaxed and jovial face tense.

"H-hey." The girl was calm, facing death, all her panic seemed to drain away.

"I have to ask you a few more things."

"Go ahead."

"Where is the gang that came to get you hiding? Are they the Dcrow Tighn?"

"They are." She nodded weakly. "They live…in the storehouse on First…and Main, that's how they get…all their ammo."

"Who is Kaia Madriad?"

"My adoptive…older brother."

"That's all."

"You're getting…awfully formal."

"I have to."

"Well, I get…a question…now." She sat a little taller.

"What?"

"Who is death? They said…you were the god…of it as…a Gundam Pilot."

"Death is no mortal, no embodied spirit, it is part of god and yet a super-human being of its own."

"That was…profound." The girl shifted. "It seems like I've been running from the Dcrow since I met you guys, I don't really want to go back."

"You aren't."

"I know, silly child's fears. It's odd…that in this life it seems…you have all the time in the…world, and then…when you hit…the dead end it's kind of like, 'wow, where'd it all…go?'"

Duo nodded silently.

"That's what…I've been frightened of, afraid…that I wouldn't have…enough time. I even forgot to say g'bye…to Kaia when he left…because I was so preoccupied…with death." She shuddered slightly. "I feel…that I'm slipping away… If you find it, could…you dig a hole…for me…beside Kaia's…grave?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

They sat in silence for the remaining time, and then as she was letting go for good her whisper broke the silence "Life…is but…a dream…"

~

The grave was simple unblemished gray stone, inscribed with that line from the old nursery rhyme that the children sung in preschools; Life is but a dream. The grave site was not beside a man named Kaia's, for this Kaia was not buried anywhere at all, rather he was above ground, relatively well, apart from the casual heartbreak that the tragedy had given him.

"If you build it, they will come." Duo was dressed in black, not for mourning effect, but just in circumstance.

"I suppose I would be 'they'." The man had a worn black hat, on which the brim was pulled down to cover his eyes. The trench coat was in about the same state of use with the collar pulled up, the effect was one of the old movie's mystery men.

"Yeah. She would have liked to have known that you were alive."

"I know, but it was better that she didn't." His voice was little more than a hoarse growl.

"You have odd reasoning."

"Yes I do."

"The name's Duo," he stuck out his hand, "I'm a Preventer."

"No, you're a Gundam Pilot." Kaia took his hand for a short handshake.

"That was when Gundams still existed."

"True."

"I have an offer to make."

~

"Ammo?" Duo went over the list.

"Check." Quatre held up the ammunition.

"Vests?"

"Check."

"Weapons of choice."

"Check."

"Tear gas?"

"Check."

"Gas masks?"

"Check."

"All set. Here's the deal, I want all prisoners, as few casualties as possible. This is a clear out mission. Got it? Okay." Duo didn't wait for an answer.

"Move out." Heero called.

The six piled into two jeeps and made their way to First and Main.


	6. Chapter Five: Final Destination

Last Chapter, I'm so proud of it!!! Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, really truly!!!

Chapter Five: Final Destination

The windows were already blown out in the warehouse, from some former explosion. There was still glass on the floor and the assembled six were wary of it, picking their paths in.

"Kaia, Duo and Quatre; upstairs, Trowa, Wufei and I will guard the staircase, no casualties." Heero commanded and then they all dispersed.

The lights were out upstairs and the windows were boarded up, the only light came from the staircase that led up to the trap door. This put the three at a disadvantage as they could only come up one by one and could easily have been picked off had Kaia not gone up first.

He set two rounds off into the room before sticking his head in, there was no return fire, and they came up into the darkness. A low whimpering issued from one corner, then a hiss to silence it. Heero handed up a flashlight and Quatre located the corner where a little boy sat, quivering, and holding a machine gun, next to him was another, older, boy who had a pistol.

"Shoot!" This came from their left and the flashlight beam swung around to reveal the leader.

Kaia hit the flashlight so that it switched off and there was the sound of a clumsy gunshot and a scuffle, then a skylight opened up in the roof with a pull down ladder, the leader raced up that, with Kaia in hot pursuit. "Take care of the others." He called.

"You." The leader grimaced.

"Me. You remember my sister and I, don't you Cyprus? We joined you little gang when we were, what? Twelve and ten?" Kaia circled, stalling till his eyes adjusted, and then he lunged.

Cyprus wasn't so quick to recover; he was caught in the stomach by Kaia's blow. He managed to move out of the way before the fatal second blow could crush his spine. "You were always a two move kinda' guy." Cyprus delayed. "It always got you into trouble 'cuz you couldn't finish it quick enough."

"Well lets see how far you get without your gun." Kaia threw his gun down.

Cyprus, being the cheat that he was, fired. But Kaia wasn't there anymore, he was behind him.

"Cyprus, you were always a dirty one shot kinda' guy, it got you into trouble." There was a crack and Cyprus went limp. And as the blood rushed in his ears he heard the last thing ever…

"For my sister."

"Done." Kaia climbed down from the roof to find the lights on. The remnants of the gang huddled in the corners, all the weapons in the middle of the room.

"Good, so are we!" Duo was back to his cheerful self.

"They surrendered immediately." Trowa recounted to Kaia as a side note.

"That's good, lets get out of here." He moved to the door.

"Wait." Heero stopped him. "Where's Cyprus?"

"He's dead."

"Kaia! You know the charges!" Quatre cried. "Why?"

"I had to." I had to… He said it as much in defense as to convince himself.

"So they're clearing the charges?" Duo asked as he watched Kaia pack what meager possessions he'd brought to the jail colony. It'd been a month since the mission and Cyprus's death and the charges against Kaia had come and gone. He'd killed Cyprus in self-defense. It was final.

"Yes."

"What'll you do?"

"Nothing, everything, I'll see the stars and watch the ground." Kaia turned around. "I don't care just as long as I get off this damn colony."

"You won't return to X1435 will you?" Duo inclined against the doorframe and sighed.

"No."

"…"

"Once I knew where I was supposed to go, what I was supposed to do, now, its different." He slammed shut the suitcase. "I just know I'm not going back there either."

"Alright, I can't stop you." Duo threw up his hands in apology.

"I know." Kaia picked up the suitcase off the bunk.

"G'bye, Kaia." Duo said as the man passed him.

Kaia stopped. "I didn't tell you."

"What?"

"She had a name."

"I won't ask you if you don't want to tell me."

"It was Ankishuchuu. Fate in other's hands." And then he was gone, never to be seen again by Duo or any of the other Ex-Pilots.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There, it's done, finito. Finally. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted a happy ending and to those who'd waited so long. Thankee for the support, R&R please. A penny for your thoughts!


	7. Author's Notes

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

WOW! IT'S OVER, FINALLY! HALELUJA!!! PRAISE THE LORD!!!!!!! WE ARE SAVED! Ok anywho: It's done; I'm happy and I hope u r 2. I was working on a bunch of other stuffs so ull have to 4give and 4get but don't 4get me!!!! I'm still here!! I need a little reviewing to ease my SOUL! Ok ne who… I might rewrite this with a happier ending and what happened at the assassination. I'm sorry the girl had no personality and she seemed to be dying all the time but it got kinda morbid, I was glad when my typing fingers made her keel over. HURRAH! Thankee for reading it!

**Stories by me and Chels-Dawg to read:**

**Camps Kahdalea, Chosatonga FRUUBA STYLE!**   ---- tis the one were working on most recently, besides our up and coming Generator Gawl fic. We as real life peeps go to camp every summer. So now we've written a parody of a 5 week camp session and thrown in the Furuba cast! I wish they could really come!!

Old Aquaintances   --- our very first collab fic that we posted (we did a Fushigi Yugi fic b4 but now we're remodeling it) for Inuyasha. 

**{We're still writing this one}**    ----- GUESS WHO'S MAKING A GENERATOR GAWL FICCIE???? Us of course! So you'll see it when we do …. I guess.

And BTW this sound familiar?

               Row, row, row your boat

               Gently down the stream

               Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily

               _Life is but a dream._

And there you are: that and fireworks created the story. 


End file.
